Interrogation
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: This is how I think they interrogated Chico. And yes, I know I'm goin to hell.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, it belongs to Hideo Kojima. As such, I make no profit from this work of _**FICTION.**_

This fic was inspired by my brother-in-law, who shall simply be refered to as K.

**General Location:** Costa Rica, Aldea Los Despiertos

**Exact Location:** Small building within village.

**Persons:** Chico, Guards.

Chico, a small boy sat tied up in a small building within the village of Aldea Los Despiertos. He was currently being interrogated by three guards, he had managed to keep his secrets so far, but he feared what they would do if he didn't tell them anything soon. Even then, they were treating him as a child, just like his Compas. He was angered by this, and was quickly loosing his cool. If they were interrogating him, he wanted to be interrogated as a man! He told them so too, though he quickly regretted doing so. They weren't wearing their helmets or masks at the moment, and one roughly grabbed his face.

"So, you wanna be a man, huh? Well, if you wanna be a man, we'll just have to treat you like one." His words were understood by the other two, though only one looked a little aprehensive about it. He spoke his nervousness, "Are you sure about this? I mean, he's only a child..." He was glared at by the one holding Chico's face, but it was Chico himself that spoke next, quite angrily still.

"I am a man! You bastards, stop treating me as a child!"

The nervous guard simply sighed and shrugged, he couldn't deny if the captive himself insisted. He gave a soft grin to the kid before stepping forward. "Well then, you want to be a man, we'll treat you like one. Hope you're ready for it."

The one holding Chico's face grinned, and got up quickly, removing his pants once standing. Chico blinked, before blushing and turning the other way. This proved a bad choice, as the other two guards were unclothing as well. The first guard grabbed his face again, turning it to face himself. This caused Chico to gain a face full of penis, making him blush harder and struggle ardently. "WH-what the hell! S-stoppit damnit, what the hell are you doing!" He yelled, only to have the mans penis shoved into his mouth. Strangely enough, the thought of biting it never crossed his mind as soon as it was past his lips. The guards were surprisingly clean, so the taste wasn't bad.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind however, he struggled anew, his blush raging. His cheek was lightly patted to get his attention, "Hey now, none of that. This is how we treat men who don't like to cooperate. I thought you were a man, huh?" Chico only glared, as his clothing was slowly removed, his bindings redone so only his arms were tighlty bound behind his back. Aside from the bruises from his earlier interogation his body was clean and smooth. The guard who had questioned these actions earlier had quickly moved behind Chico, a kindness not common of soldiers seen as he gazed upon Chico's body.

"Ya know, you may be a man, but you did an admirable job hiding your pain earlier. I personally think that should get you some preparation. Just remember, we are enemies, the mental scars you gain from this should be remembered as long as you live, even as the feelings we leave on your body fade." With that, a finger was placed at Chico's ass and quickly pushed in. Chico clenched up at that, but quickly got used to it as he unclenched his muscles, his blush stabilizing to a continuous pink color upon his cheeks as the man in his mouth began moving, pushing forward till he gagged Chico with his dick, and then moving out to give Chico breathing room. This process repeated till Chico got the hang of it and quickly adjusted so as to not choke.

The man left out, simply watched and waited.

The man behind Chico added another finger, quickly spitting accurately onto it to lube up said appendages enough to go about it easier. Throughout this, Chico never noticed that he was becoming aroused by this. The man in his mouth cursed suddenly, and pushed deep into Chico's throat, making said boy's eyes widen as a thick hot subtance was expelled down his throat, making him swallow to avoid choking. Tears came to his eyes as this happened, and the man who had just came in his mouth was quickly replaced by the one who had previously been watching, not giving Chico any time to rest.

The man who was behind Chico quickly placed his member at the entrance of the boys ass, pushing forward hard and sudden. His kindness had caused him to prepare the boy first, but this was still an interrogation, and unorthodox one, but an interrogation still. The pain Chico experienced then caused him to break from the haze he had slipped into durring his... 'Interrogation.'

Still though, be that as it may, he was still coming to enjoy the feelings, to his own horror.

There were no words, not from any of them. The guards because they didn't feel the need to, and Chico because he was gagged, as it were. Still, there was the sound of skin on skin as the man behind Chico started thrusting, making the boy whimper around the dick of the man infront of him as the one behind him began fucking him. Straight from the beginning, the man behind him thrusted fast and hard, the feelings shooting straight up to Chico's brain, making the boy unconsiously moan at his treatment. Tears were freely falling from the boys eyes, his mind slowly but surely breaking from the strain of his confusion. Why was he enjoying this? He didn't know why, but it was as if his body and mind were betraying him.

Soon, the man thrusting into him grunted and pushed all the way in, a hot feeling spraying itself deep into Chico's rectum. He let out a strained moan as the feeling didn't stop for nearly a full minute, when if finally did, the man pulled out and the one who had started the whole thing gave a quiet whistle, taking a look at the semen now beginning to flood from Chico's abused ass. "What the fuck do you eat man? I mean, what the hell, I know for a fact you masturbate frequently, is this normal?" The guy blushed at the question, simply scratching his cheek with no small amount of pride.

The one who asked the question shrugged then, and took his turn by thrusting into the boys ass, his larger member stretching out Chico more, making both moan. This by proxy made the one seated in Chico's mouth moan and then cum, this time though Chico was able to taste it. It wasn't horrible, like he expected, but it wasn't tastey either. Moreover, he was quickly flipped, now laying on his back as the man began thrusting into him anew as the one who had first fucked him took a place on his chest, placing his dick at his mouth.

Chico took the phallus into his mouth, the man placing his hands on his head and helping. The man who was thrusting into Chico's ass had taken hold of the boys own penis, making his hips jolt upwards. The man simply pushed his hips back down with his other hand, the one holding the penis moving up and down ever so slowly. Chico hated himself right then, but even as he hated himself, he couldn't stop his body from loving the attention being played upon it. His tears flowed new, even as he wrapped his legs around the waist of the man currently fucking him. He couldn't escape, his arms were completely bound underneath him, and he couldn't fight, he wasn't strong enough to stop this. He gave in, deciding to gain some enjoyment from it while he could.

Finally, after a while, the man fucking him came, not as much as the first, but still a good amount, adding to the deposit that had managed to stay within Chico's body. Chico actually came then as well, his own semen blasting forth from his manhandled penis, drawing a grin from both the one currently seated inside him and the one who was once more watching. Though he wasn't just watching now, he was moving to take the second mans place as said man forced apart Chico's legs so he could remove himself. Once removed, he moved to a chair and sat comfortably as the third man finally got his turn at the boys ass.

The third mans cock wasn't as thick as the seconds, but it was longer than the firsts. This was proven as he thrust into Chico's ass, going deeper than the first two. Chico's moan at this caused the first man to cum into his mouth, the third helping of semen he had gotten. Though this one nearly caused him to black out as the man insisted on pumping the full helping down Chico's throat, and he came just as much as he did when he had fucked the boy. Finally though, his orgasm tapered off and he pulled out, letting Chico draw in a deep gulp of air.

The second man spoke then, "So, seems you enjoyed. Are you ready to talk? You seem to be thoroughly enjoying our treatment now, tell us what we want and we'll gladly untie you and let you participate better." Chico gazed at him then, or more specifically, his dick. Chico had given up a while ago, and nearly all he could think about was getting more of the treatment they had given him. To that end, he desperately told them what they wanted to know, just as the first man came deep inside of him, causing his own orgasm.

Chico blacked out then.

The second man just grinned, as he and the other two cleaned up and got dressed. Ofcourse, they also cleaned up Chico, redressing him and laying him against the wall in the back corner. "Sorry kid, but this was still an interrogation. As soon as you told us what we wanted, we couldn't continue even if we wanted to. It was nice knowing ya. Adiós."

They were gone soon enough, and Chico quickly forgot his 'joy' in his unconsiousness. He still remembered his treatment, and the sorrow he now felt as he realized what he had done, and what had happened to him. He heard footsteps a while after he awoke, and huddled closer into himself as the steps came closer. He was expecting another slew of soldiers, but he was surprised to see the man who had appeared at the boat house in Rio Del Jade...

This was inspired by the people in my home. And yes, I am aware I'm goin to hell for this. Though please, feel free to inform me via reviews.

Still, I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
